kira's life
by AI eye LIGHT
Summary: apa yang terjadi dengan sebuah penelitian yang melibatkan sebuah janin. dia adalah Kira
1. Chapter 1

Kira !

" Akhh! Apa yang kau lakkan pada bayiku?", terlihat seorang wanita yang mengandung tengah berusaha untuk menggapai seorang lelaki. Dia terus saja disingkirkan oleh lelaki tersebut. Tapi dia tidak menyerah, dia ingin menghentikan semua ini.

" Itu bayi kita kau ingat. Bukan hanya bayimu. Kita tidak bisa tidak melakukan hal ini. Ini harus, demi bayi kita sendiri.", lelaki itu terus berusaha untuk menghindar. Dia terus saja mengibaskan tangan wanita yang berusaha menggapainya. Dia juga tidak menyerah untuk bisa lepas dari wanita itu. Karena dia punya sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan.

" Omong kosong! Kau membuatnya menjadi barang percobaan!", wanita itu terus berusaha, dia tidak menyerah. Dia ingin keluar dari dalam kamar sepi yang dia tempati, tempat dia terkurung. Untuk menyelamatkan anaknya. Anak yang bahkan belum sempat dia lihat. Anak yang diembil paksa oleh lelaki di depannya ini.

" Tenanglah. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi padaya. Percayalah padaku.", lelaki itu terus membujuk wanita itu. Apa yang dia katakan adalah apa yang diharapkannya. Dia hanya tidak punya pilihan selain menyerahkan anaknya sendiri untuk dijadikan bahan penelitian. Dan dia sangat ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" Kembalikan bayiku Ulen Hibiki.", wanita itu tidak menyerah. Dia sebenarnya tahu apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu adalah atas dasar tidak adanya pilihan lain yang bisa dimbil. Dia juga tahu bahwa itu semua adalah agar kedua anaknya bisa selamat. Dia hanya tidak rela, dia masih tidak yakin akan semuanya.

" Diamlah. Lagi pula kau masih punya satukan. Kita berbagi kau Satu dan aku juga punya satu. Itu adil.", lelaki itu terus ngotot. Dia akan terus berusaha mengambil salah satu anak mereka. Semua inni adalah apa yang harus mereka lalui dan jalani.

" Itu tidak adik untuk mereka. Mereka satu Ulen. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau memisahkan mereka?", wanita itu mulai pasrah, dia tidak mungkin bisa melawan lelaki itu. Lagi pula dia memang harus segera mengikhlaskan anaknya, karena dia tidak akan bisa merawat mereka.

" Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Ulen Hibiki mencoba untuk meyakinkan Via Hibiki, istrinya tercinta agar merelakan anak mereka. Dan berakhirlah percakapan mereka dengan ditinggalnya Via Hibiki, menangis seorang diri ditemani oleh janin yang masih ada dalam kandungannya di kamarnya yang sepi. Ditinggalkan oleh suami tercinta yang membawa satu dari dua buah hati mereka.

Tit tit tit

Terdengar bunyi suara dari sebuah mesin berbentuk tabung berisi cairan dan janin berusia 7 bulan di dalamnya. Janin tersebut sudah menyerupai bayi. Dia terlihat tenang seperti tertidur. Entah bagaimana dia bisa ada dalam tabung tersebut. Tapi dia tidak sendiri, banyak tabung-tabung lain berjajar disekelilingnya. Namun saying mereka bukan janin yang lengkap, entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Terlihat seseorang yang menghadap sebuah monitor besar ditemani beberapa orang lain di sekalilingnya yang masing-masing menghadapi monitor kecil mereka sendiri-sendiri. Lelaki itu terus memperhatikan apa yang ditampilkan layar monitor tersebut. Layar yang sepertinya terhubung dengan satu tabung dimana tempat janin yang disebutkan di awal berada.

Rupanya dia adalah Ulen Hibiki, suami Via Hibiki, seorang lelaki yang dengan sangat terpaksa menjadikan anak partama mereka menjadi bahan percobaan. Semua telah dipikirkannya dengan matang. Dan akhirnya inilah yang terjadi. Dia memutuskan dan merelakan anak pertamanya untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan. Dia terus mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalan benar dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara.

" Bagaimana perkembangan nya?", Tanya seorang lelaki yang kelihatannya berkuasa. Dia tidak memakai jas berwarna putih seperti orang-orang yang ada di sana. Dia seorang yang kelihatannya angkuh, memakai pakaian resmi. Kemeja, jas,dasi dan celana, yang semakin membuatnya terlihat menjadi seorang yang berkuasa, karena dia memang sangat berkuasa di sini.

" Apa yang kau harapkan?", Ulen Hibiki menanggapi pria itu datar. Dia malas menaggapi orang tersebut.

" Tentu saja aku mengharapkan yang terbaik. Apa yang kau pikirkan?", lelaki itu menyeringai. Dia sangat suka cara lelaki di depannya ini menaggapinya. Dingin.

" Semua berjalan lancar. Kita hanya bisa menunggu janin itu untuk cukup kuat.", dia mendesah. Menghela nafas bosan. Tiap hari pria berjas itu terus mengecek apa yang dia kerjakan.

" Bagus. Jangan sampai dia gagal seperti pendahulunya.", lelaki itu sangat berharap dengan apa yang dikatakan orang di depannya. Dia sangat menantikan perkembangan janin itu agar segera menjadi bayi.

" Hn.", tanggapnya datar.

" Dan terima kasih atas sumbangan besarmu." Ulen tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh laki-laki itu. Dan selanjutnya laki-laki itu melenggang pergi dengan seringai yang mengerikan. Lelaki bernama Gilbert Durandalf itu pergi tanpa menoleh. Benar-benar orang yang sombong.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki mendatanginya lagi. Di terlihat marah. Dan dia memang sangat-sangat marah pada sahabat dekat sesama penelitinya ini. Dia merasa tidak terima akan apa yang diperbuat Ulen Hibiki terhadap anak kandungnya sendiri. Dia merasa harusnya Ulen patut bersyukur karena dikaruniai anak. Karena dia tidak akan bisa memiliki anak.

" Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan? Apa kau benar-benar akan menyerahkan anak mu pada mereka?", pria itu berujar marah. Dia sangat tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang orang di depannya ini lakukan.

" Tentu saja tidak Haruma." Ulen menjawab. Dia sangat tidak ingin membahas tentang ini. Dia pikir sudah cukup dengan hanya dia yang mengetahuinya. Tapi ternyata ada sesseorang yang ingin mencari tahu.

" Lalu apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" pria bernama Haruma Yamato itu, masih belum mengerti.

" Dia tidak akan selamat.", dia menjawab resah. Dia tidak ingin ada banyak orang yang terlibat.

" Apa?"dengan menajamkan pendengarannya dia kembali bertanya. Dia sangat tidak sabar dengan kalimat seperti apa yang akan dikelarka oleh sahabatnya ini.

" Via tidak akan bisa melahirkan mereka berdua. Dia terlalu lemah dan bayi ini sangat rapuh. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku hanya berharap mereka akan bahagia." Ulen menjelaskan. Banyak sekali beban yang kelihatannya dia tanggung.

" Apa kau pikir dengan berhasilnya penelitian ini bayimu akan bahagia. Dia tidak akan bisa bebas. Dia akan terus diotak atik. Dia akan menjadi kelinci percobaan selamanya." Haruma masih tidak terima akan keputusan sahabatnya.

" Aku akan menghentikan semua ini. Jangan khawatir. Jika waktunya tiba aku aka sangat membutuhkanmu. Apa aku bisa minta tolong untuk itu?" dia kembali menjawab. Suaranya semakin lirih. Dan dia membuat Haruma Yamato semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia bicarakan.

" Aku akan terus ada untuk membantumu. Tapi apa yang kau akan lakukan? Apa sebenarnya rencanamu?" dia sangat tidak mengerti dengan rencana sahabatnya ini. dia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

" Aku akan menghentikan projeck ini!" dia menjawab mantab. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali. Semua benar-benar dipikirkannya dengan sangat matang.

" Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya? Aku sangat bingung dengan semua ini." Haruma kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Dia sangat bingung sekali. Dia ingin temannya ini segera menceeritakan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

" Setelah anak ini siap. Aku akan menghancurkan projeck ini. Dan saat itu aku mohon bantuanmu untuk merawat anak ini." Ulen menjawab dengan harapan temannya ini akan mengerti.

" Apa maksudmu dengan menyerahkan anak ini padaku?", tapi ternyata temannya ini tetap tidak mengerti, atau mengerti tapi pura-pura tidak mengerti dan berharap tidak akan mengerti. Entahlah.

" Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan seorang anak, jadi aku mohon rawatlah dia. Kurasa kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik.", sekali lagi Ulen menjelaskan. Dia tahu temannya ini mengerti, tapi pura-pura tidak mengerti. Dan dia yahu mengenai perasaan temannya ini.

" Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan menyerahkan anakmu kepadakku. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu.", dia terus bertanya berusaha mendapatkan sebanyak-banyaknya dari temannya ini. Dia tidak akan melewatkan hal sekecil apapun.

" Aku akan meledakkan lab ini, bersamaku. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan." Tanpa beban Ulen menjawab. Dia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya.

" Hah, kurasa kau harus memikirkannya lagi, ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Kau gila, kau pikir dengan apa yang kau lakukan ini kedua anak mu akan bahagia?" dia terus berharap apa yang didengarnya ini adalah salah. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pendengarannya masih normal.

" Kumohon hanya anak ini. kau harus merawatnya. Aku tidak ingin dia diambil oleh keluarga Attha." Dia terlihat putus asa. Dia tidak tahu harus menyerahkan ini pada siapa lagi. Karena dia tidak mungkin menyerahkan anaknya pada keluarga Attha, keluarga besar istrinya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan jalan lain untuk semua ini.

" Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Aku senang aku akan memiliki anak tapi kalau harus mengambilnya darimu? Aku benar-benar bingung. Lalu bagaimana dengan Via?", dia tidak berbohong ketika dia bilang senang, hanya dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Via setelah tahu semua ini

" Keluarganya. Mungkin dia akan kembali bersama dengan keluarga Attha. Keluarganya memang seperti itu. Dan aku tidak akan menyerahkan anak ini pada mereka." Keluarga Attha adalah keluarga bangsawan yang penu dengan segala aturan. Dari luar dia bisa melihat bahwa keluarga ini adalah keluarga yang arogan. Dia tidak peduli apabila Via bersama salah seorang anaknya memilih untuk kembali pada keluarga Attha. Dia hanya berharap, anaknya yang satu ini akan hidup di keluarga biasa. Dan dia tidak bisa membawanya ke sana, oleh karena itu dia ingin meminta bantuan temannya ini.

" Bukanlah lebih baik kau juga menyerahkan anak ini pada mereka? Kurasa itu lebih baik." Dia berusaha member solusi, meski dia akan kecewa bila temannya ini mengikutinya. Tapi dia benar-benar merasa belum pantas untuk merawat anak sahabatnya ini.

" Tidak. Aku lebih percaya padamu untuk merawatnya. Itu terserah pada Via kalau dia ingin kembali pada keluarganya." Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan lagi oleh Haruma. Ulen benar-benar sudah mantab akan keputusannya.

" Masih ada waktu untuk merubah keputusanmu. Kurasa ada yang lebih baik dari ini. aku akan meninggalkanmu." Dia benar-benar berharap iini bukanlah jalan satu-satunya, maka dia meninggalkan Ulen untuk kembali memikirkan apa yang sudah dia putuskan


	2. Chapter 2

" Ohayou, kaa-san tou-san!" sapa seorang pemuda, dia sedang berjalan masuk menuju ruang makan. Tempatnya menghabiskan waktu untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat kuliah. Ini adalah hari pertamanya di Universitasnya yang baru. Dia yang seorang murid berprestasi. Di umurnya yang baru enam belas tahun ini, dia sudah bisa mendapatkan pendidikan di perguruan tinggi. Selain itu dia juga ditawarkan untuk pindah menuntut ilmu di perguruan tinggi terkenal yang sangat diakui dan terakreditasi tinggi. Dengan semuanya yang dibiayai oleh beasiswa. Dia yang semula kurang berminat untuk pindah sangat didukung oleh dosen bahasa Inggris nya yang juga pindah di perhuruan tinggi tersebut. Dia sangat disayangi oleh dosen-dosennya, terlebih dosen bahasa Inggrisnya, Mwu La Fllaga. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia mengikuti saran gurunya untuk pindah bersamanya. Selain itu orang tuanya juga mendukung, jadi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

" Ohayou Kira. Kenapa kau tetrlihat sangat tidak bersemangat?" jawab kedua orang tua nya kompak. Mereka sangat bangga terhadap anak mereka satu-satunya ini. Kira sangat membanggakan mereka. Dan mereka sangat menyayanginya. Tidak akan mereka biarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa anak mereka. Bukannya memanjakan atau apa, hanya mereka sangat mancintai anaknya ini, Kira Yamato. Dia adalah anugrah terindah yang mereka dapat dari sahabat mereka.

" Aku baik-baik saja kaa-san, tou-san." Jawabnya. Dia berusaha agar kedua orang tua nya ini tidak khawatir padanya. Dia menyayangi kedua orang tua nya oleh karena itulah dia berusaha membuat mereka bangga dengan semua prestasinya. Dia juga sebenarnya heran bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjadi seorang yang sangat pintar. Tapi di berusaha berpikir positif dengan menganggapnya adalah sebuah anugrah yang harus dia manfaatkan.

" Apa kau menyesal akan keputusanmu?" ibu nya berkata dengan rasa bersalah di tiap katanya. Dia menyesal telah memaksa anaknya, meski ini adalah yang terbaik, seharusnya mereka tidak egois dengan memaksakan kehendak mereka. Mungki anak mereka menganggap ini terlalu berat untuk umurnya yang baru enam belas tahun.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-san. Hanya gugup." Kira sangat tidak suka nada menyesal dan bersalah yang ibunya ucapkan. Ingin dia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa seperti apa yang diharapkan kedua orang tua nya, hanya saja dia merasakan firasat buruk hari ini. dia sangat tidak sanggup untuk sekedar terseyum.

" tidak perlu gugup. Inikan baru semester ke dua mu. Tou-san yakin kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman." Ayah nya berusaha untuk menghibur. Mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ayah nya sangat yakin terhadap anaknya ini. dia percaya bahwa Kira akan bisa mengatasi semuanya.

" Ya", jawabnya mengakhiiri pembicaraan dan mereka akhirrnya kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Mereka telah menghentikan makan mereka hanya untuk pembicaraan yang menurut mereka penting ini. dan ini memang sangat penting, demi kehidupan mereka agar bisa disebuut layaknya saudara.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka habiskan untuk menghabiskan sarapan mereka, akhirnya di sinilah mereka. Ada di saat-saat harus berpisah. Haruma Yamato, ayah Kira harus segera pergi untuk menunaikan tugasnya di rumar sakit sebagai dokter, sementara ibunya harus segera menjaga butik kesayangannya, dan Kira sendiri, harus segera berangkat untuk menunaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Dia harus segera berangkat jika tidak ingin ketinggalan mata kuliah pertamanya di universitas barunya.

" Jaa, kaa-san. Jaa, tou-san.", salam Kira ketika mereka berpisah di depan rumah mereka. Ayahnya akan menggunakan mobil untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, sekaligus mengantarkan istri tercintanya. Sementara Kira akan pergi ke kampusnya dengan naik bus.

" Hati-hati!", pesan ayah dan ibunya sambil melihat punggung Kira yang sudah berjalan menjauh menuju halte bus dekat rumahnya. Tidak ada balasan yang diterima mereka atas sapaan mereka oleh Kira. Dia sudah berjalan dan hamper tak terlihat. Mereka hanya berharap semua akan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa adanya suatu masalah. Karena jauh dalam hati mereka, mereka juga merasakan firasat buruk yang Kira rasakan.

" Semoga dia selamat." Ucap Caridad Yamato, istri Haruma Yamato sekaligus ibu dari Kira Yamato. Ucapannya yang tiba-tiba itu mengalihkan pikiran suaminya yang tanpa sadar telah melamun di saat Kira sudah tak terllihat.

" Apa yang kau katakan. Tentu saja dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia adalah anak yang special apa kau melupakan itu?" balas Haruma yang tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan istrinya. Dia hanya berusaha untuk menghilankan pikiran negatifnya, dan dia tidak ingin perkataan istrinya membuatnya semakin khawatir atas apa yang akan dan belumterjadi pada anak mereka, Kira Yamato.

" Aku tahu. Biarkan aku berdoa untuk anakku." Jawaban istrinya memberitahunya secara tidak langsung atas keinginan istrinya untuk segera mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

" Ya. Aku juga akan terus berdoa." Jawabnya. Dan mobil mereka pun perlahan berjalan. Dan semakin menjauh. Menuju tujuan mereka. Menjalani satu hari lagi kehidupan mereka yang tiada akhirnya. Dan di saat terakhir mereka hanya berdoa agar semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia dan baik-baik saja.

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambu coklat, berkulit agak tan dan bermata violet. Berjalan cepat dengan sedikit terhuyung. Kepalanya terasa berputar, nafasnya juga agak sesak, dan pandangannya mengabur. Entah apayang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi pemuda bernama Kira Yamato itu terus berusaha agar bisa sampai di kelas tempat dia akan segera mendapatkan kuliah pertamanya ini. dia tidak ingin melewatkannya, dan terlihat buruk dimata dosen pengajar mata kuliah 'genetika' nya ini. dan membuat nama universitas lamannya tercoreng.

" Hai, apa kau baik-baik saja" seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan kulit putih dan warna mata biru yang jernih dan cemerlang menghampirinya. Dia yang kelihatannya juga maha siswa di sini, terlihat khawatir melihatnya, dan berusaha untuk bertanya sekaligus membantu.

" Ya. Aku baik baik saja." Jawaban Kira semakin membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini semakin khawatir. Kira menjawab dengan nafas terengah dan suara yang kelihatannya sangat sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan.

" Apa kau sakit? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke ruan pengobatan?" pemuda itu berkata dengan tulus. Dia benar-benar ingin membantu. Pemuda di depannya ini terlihat sangat pucat dan kelihatan seperti mau pinsan.

" Terima kasih. Tapi aku harus menghadiri kuliah pertamaku." Kira menolak dengan sopan. Dia tidak ingin dikatakan tidak tahu berterima kasih karena telah menolak pertolongan pemuda di hadapannya ini. tapi dia merasa harus menghadiri kuliah pertamanya ini.

" Kau bisa meminta izin untuk tidak kuliah. Aku bisa memintakannya pada dosenmu." Pemuda itu terus membujuk. Dia sangat khawatir dengan pemuda yang sangat ingin ditolongnya ini. dan dia tulus.

" Tapi ini benar-benar hari pertamaku di sini dan aku tidak ingin melewatkannya." Kira terus ngotot. Tapi sepertinya semakin dia bersi keras untuk pergi, semakin hilang pula kekuatannya untuk berdiri. Dia pikir kali ini dia tidak bisa menolak bantuan dari orang pertama yang menyapanya di sini ini.

" Tapi-" perkataannya tidak dia lanjutkan, karena dia harus segera menangkap tubuh lemah di depannya, jika tidak ingin tubuh lemah itu terjatuh. Pada akhirnya Kira mungkin benar-benar harus melewatkan kuliah pertama di hari pertamanya ini. tubuhnya sangat menolak untuk bekerja sama.

Dengan tanpa beban akhirnya pemuda itu menggendong pemuda tadi dengan bridal style.

' Ringan sekali' pikirnya sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang pengobatan untuk membawa tubuh dalam gendongannya agar segera diperiksa oleh petugas kesehatan yang sudah di beyar untuk bekerja di sana. Sepertinya dia juga lupa akan kuliahnya.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang dengan tulisan 'ZAFT UNIVERCITY' di atasnya. Pintu penumpang itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik di dalamnnya. Dengan anggun dia keluar dari mobil yang telah mengurungnya selama perjalanan itu. Rambut warna pinknya itu berkibar oleh terpaan angin ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam halaman luas universitas itu. Dia masih harus berjalan jauh untuk bisa sampai di kelasnya tempat dia akan mendapatkan kuliah. Tapi dia tidak keberatan dengan kampusnya yang seperti itu, karena itu sudah menjadi pilihan kedua orang tua nya. Dan sebagai seorang gadis yang penurut, dia akan melaksanakannya.

Dengan senyum ramahnya dia berusaha untuk menyapa semua orang yang menyapanya. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat sopan. Karena di umurnya yang baru tujuh belas tahun ini dia sudah bisa menjalani kuliah nya di universitas terkenal, dan dia merasa sebagai seseorang yang lebih muda harus selalu bersopan santun pada kakak-kakak angkatannya.

" Clyne-san!"

"LACUSSSS-SAMAAA!"

"Lacus-san"

"Clyne-sama"

Itu adalah sapaan-sapaan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia benar-benar- sangat terkenal. Di semester keduanya ini dia sudah sangat dikenali oleh warga kampusnya. Dia dikenal sebagai mahasiswa teladan, karena di umurnya yang masih muda, termuda di angkatannya itu, dia bisa meraih IPK paling tinggi.

Seorang gadis dengan penampilan sangat tomboy terlihat berlari di sepanjang koridor suatu gedung yang terlihat sepi. Dia sedang berusaha untuk mengejar mata kuliahnya yang terlambat. Dia sangat menyesal telah melewatkan paginya kali ini bersama teman-teman berandalnya, sehingga dia harus terlambat untuk kuliah.

Sebenarnya dosennya kali ini sangat baik padanya, hanya saja dia tidak ingin melewatkan mata kuliahnya ini. karena meskipun sedikit berantakan, dia adalah seorang mahasiswa yang lumayan berprestasi, IPK nya lumayan tinggi, dia ikut organisasi dan dia sangat popular di mata mahasiswa yang lain.

Dia berhenti. Karena dia tahu kalau dia sudah sampai di kelasnya kali ini. dia sedikit mengatur nafasnya dan mulai mengetuk pintu serta mengucapkan salam.

Tok tok tok

"permisi" dia mengucapkannya masih dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah. Dia tidak akan masuk sebelum dia dipersilakan oleh dosennya kali ini. meskipun sedikit agak berantakan dia tetap berusaha untuk bersikap sopan, karena dia masih menyandang nama keluarga besarnya.

Walaupun dia masuk universitas ini tanpa membawa nama keluarganya. Di usianya yang ke enam belas tahun ini, dengan semua kerja kerasnyalah dia bisa sampai di sini. Dia beberapakali mengikuti kelas akselerasi.

"silakan" suara dari dalam kelas, yang diprediksi sebagai suara dosennya ini membuatnya tersenyum. Dengan semangat akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

"maaf saya sedikit terlambat" dia berujar dengan jelas, berusaha agar dia benar-benar terlihat menyesal, karena sesungguhnya dia memang sangat menyesal.

"tidak apa-apa, kita juga baru mulai. Duduklah. Di luar juga kelihatannya masih ada yang terlambat." Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi dia segera menuju kursi kosong untuk di duduki.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan mahasiswa baru yang tadi mereka bicarakan


End file.
